Nerv
thumb|Logo da organização. Nerv (estilizado NERV) (palavra alemã para "nervo") é uma organização para-militar especial criada para combater os Anjos depois do Segundo Impacto e é a organização responsável pela criação dos Evangelions. Embora a Nerv está sob o controle das Nações Unidas, é uma organização independente nas operações. As Nações Unidas são a fonte de financiamento da Nerv, cobrindo custos com renda, equipamentos e suas operações. Na nova série de filmes Rebuild of Evangelion, a Nerv é obrigada a seguir o Tratado do Vaticano, um tratado que restringe o número de Evangelions operacionais de um único país e que pode controla-la a qualquer momento. Gendo Ikari é o supremo comandante da Nerv, seguido pelo vice-comandante Kozo Fuyutsuki. Misato Katsuragi é a comandante de campo tático para os pilotos dos EVAs. A Dra. Ritsuko Akagi é a cientista-chefe e a responsável pelos aspectos técnicos da Nerv. Maya Ibuki, Makoto Hyuga, e Shigura Aoba são os três principais técnicos de informática da Nerv. Os pilotos das Unidades EVA são a Primeira Criança: Rei Ayanami, a Segunda Criança: Asuka Langley Soryu, a Terceiro Criança: Shinji Ikari, a Quarta Criança: Toji Suzuhara e a Quinta Criança: Kaworu Nagisa. Ryoji Kaji é, mais tarde na série, nomeado inspetor especial da Nerv. Dentro da Nerv, há um conjunto de três supercomputadores chamados MAGI criados pela cientista chefe da Gehirn a Dra. Naoko Akagi, a mãe da Dra. Ritsuko Akagi. O Magi que se encontra dentro do Central Dogma da Nerv é o original, enquanto que nas outras filiais da organização estão suas réplicas. A Nerv é composta por pessoal de segurança, técnicos em diversas áreas, equipes de manutenção para os Evangelions, e equipes de resgate (todos vistos várias vezes no decorrer da série e filmes). Todos os funcionários são emitidos de cartões de identificação padrão, a fim de permitir a entrada no QG da Nerv. Toda a segurança no QG da Nerv é instruída a atirar para matar no caso de intrusos à vista em áreas restritas da organização, no entanto, eles são apenas guardas de segurança bem armados e com um treinamento minimo em armas. Há muitos divisões e filiais da Nerv ao redor do mundo. O principal QG está localizado logo a baixo de Tokyo-3 dentro da caverna GeoFront. Nerv-01 é a primeiro filial da Nerv localizada em Massachusetts, EUA. A Nerv-02 está localizada no estado de Nevada, também nos EUA. A Nerv-03 situa-se na Alemanha, onde a Segundo Criança, Asuka Langley Soryu nasceu. Além disso, na nova série de filmes Rebuild of Evangelion, a Nerv também tem uma base no Ártico (Base Betânia, uma base controlada em conjunto entre os EUA e a Rússia que continha o Terceiro Anjo.), e uma outra na Lua (Base Tabgha onde o Mark.06 foi criado.) Instalações globais e filiais Filiais Existem várias bases "filiais" da Nerv ao redor do mundo. A maioria delas hospeda seus próprios sistemas de supercomputadores Magi e tem suas próprias Unidades Evangelion, construções e instalações de apoio: * 1ª Filial da Nerv * 2ª Filial da Nerv * 3ª Filial da Nerv * Instalações de Matsushiro Quartel General * Ver artigo principal: Quartel General da Nerv O Quartel General da Nerv (QG da Nerv) (ou Sede da Nerv) é a principal base de operações da Nerv, construída dentro da caverna subterrânea GeoFront logo abaixo de Tokyo-3. Outras possíveis instalações Embora o número mais elevado de "bases filiais" revelado na série fosse até a "Nerv-03", não há nenhuma indicação de que não havia mais "bases filiais". Um conjunto de supercomputadores Magi, o "Magi 06", está localizado em Pequim, na China. Muitos dos outros conjuntos de supercomputadores Magi estão localizadas nas bases proeminentes da Nerv. No episódio 07, quando em um avião um agente chinês discute com Gendo Ikari a construção de futuras unidades Eva, e diz que o seu país vai produzir a Unidade Eva 08. Assim, é possível que uma outra filial, ou, pelo menos, uma instalação proeminente da Nerv, esteja localizada em Pequim. Organização interna A Nerv globalmente emprega milhares de pessoas, incluindo cientistas, técnicos, forças de segurança, paramilitares e pessoal de apoio. O uniforme pessoal padrão da Nerv é um uniforme cáqui com manchas triangulares nos ombros. Pessoal em altos cargos de comando (Gendo e Fuyutsuki) usam um tônico monótono. Todo o pessoal da Nerv possui um clipe triangular sobre o peito esquerdo de seu uniforme, o que parece denotar a posição na hierarquia. Divisão tática * Comandada Por: Misato Katsuragi A Divisão de Operações Táticas é a responsável pela coordenação dos Evangelions durante os combate reais, assim como dirigir as forças de segurança convencionais da Nerv na batalha contra os Anjos. As forças de segurança internas da Nerv têm a tarefa de defender a organização de ataques terroristas e outras ameaças convencionais de menor escala: A Nerv foi destinada a lutar contra os Anjos, e não contra outros seres humanos. Como resultado disso, a Nerv é realmente mal equipada para repelir agressões frontais por forças militares humanas convencionais. É bastante provável que a Seele intencionalmente tenha feito amplos cortes de orçamento na defesa da Nerv contra armas convencionais, para o propósito expresso de deixar a organização fraca contra ataques de forças militares humanas (como Aoba suspeita, ele não teria ficado surpreso se a Seele não estivesse planejando invadir o QG da Nerv, desde a sua construção). As equipes de segurança, assim como a equipe operacional, usam uniformes cáqui e boinas vermelhas. Para armamento, eles normalmente usam Heckler & Koch MP5A4 ou sub-metralhadoras Steyr MPi 69/81. Misato Katsuragi (uma capitã que, mais tarde, é promovida a major) usa um uniforme de oficial, que consiste em uma boina vermelha e uma jaqueta de mesma cor (que ela geralmente usa aberta, exceto em ocasiões formais). Divisão técnica * Comandada por: Dra. Ritsuko Akagi A Divisão Técnica e de Ciências da Nerv, é a responsável pela pesquisa e desenvolvimento dos Evangelions, assim como a manutenção e reparação dos mesmos. Ela também analisa os dados científicos obtidos sobre os Anjos, na tentativa de ganhar maior conhecimento sobre eles e ajudar a divisão tática em derrota-los. Cada instalação da Nerv hospeda um grande corpo de mecânicos, eletricistas e outros profissionais dedicados à manutenção, reparação e construção do local. O uniforme padrão de tecnologia consiste em macacões laranjados e um boné de mesma cor. Os envolvidos nas pesquisas atuais, desenvolvimentos e testes dos Evas usam os uniformes cáqui padrão da Nerv. A Dra. Akagi, porém, usa um jaleco branco em vez de um uniforme. Outras divisões * Inteligência: A coleta de informações e análises são manipuladas pelos agentes de preto do Departamento de Inteligência e Segurança da Nerv, assim como a vigilância e proteção do pessoal-chave da organização. * Relações Publicas: A Nerv tem sua própria subseção de RP, que trata da propaganda e apagões de mídia voltadas para o público em geral para controlar informações sobre os Anjos e Evangelions. Por exemplo, no episódio 03 a informação oficial que eles liberam para as agências de notícias públicas é que ninguém ficou ferido na batalha entre a Unidade Eva 01 contra Sachiel, quando que na realidade a irmã mais nova de Toji Suzuhara fica gravemente ferida devido a isso. Hierarquia A estrutura de comando da Nerv parece não seguir exatamente o padrão militar nacional atual estabelecido para qualquer organização. A lista da classificação definitiva nunca foi fornecida. A estrutura de classificação da Nerv observada na série inclui (em ordem decrescente): * Comandante (Gendo Ikari) * Vice-Comandante (Kozo Fuyutsuki) * Major (Misato Katsuragi, depois do episódio 12) (Indicado por duas linhas de insígnias) * Captã (Misato Katsuragi, antes do episódio 12). * Primeiro Tenente (Makato Hyuga, Shigeru Aoba, Maya Ibuki) Em outras mídias Rebuild of Evangelion thumb|left|200px|Novo logo da Nerv visto em Rebuils of Evangelion. thumb|right|200px|Logo da organização visto em Evangelion 3.0. Na série Rebuild of Evangelion a Nerv é descrita da mesma forma a qual na série de TV. Uma organização sob o "controle" da ONU. Em Evangelion: 3.0 - You Can (Not) Redo, a Nerv está, em sua maior parte, em ruínas e perdeu muitos de seus membros originais, apenas Gendo e Fuyutsuki restaram. Possuindo, agora, apenas duas Unidades Eva, a Unidade Evangelion Mark.09 e a Unidade Evangelion 13, as quais eles usam na luta contra a Wille, a fim de recuperar Shinji e iniciar o Quarto Impacto. Curiosidades * O slogan da Nerv: God's in His heaven, all's right with the world! (em tradução livre: Deus em seu paraíso, está tudo certo com o mundo!) é uma referência ao poema "Pippa Passes", de Robert Browning. * Em Evangelion 3.0, hieroglifos do trabalho anterior de Hideaki Anno, "Fushigi no Umi no Nadia", aparece no novo logotipo da Nerv. Categoria:De A - Z Categoria:Organizações Categoria:Nerv